Naruto: Cybernetic Symbiote
by Yoko The Spirit Fox
Summary: Fic Challenge. A combination of two worlds, the Biological and the Technological, with all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses, the Ultimate Lifeform...Challenge Details Inside.


**Hey everybody this is my first Fic Challenge, I think it's a very innovative and flexible Challenge, but that's just me. I originally was planning to write this Fic myself, but I figured not to bite off more than I can chew and though I'm not going to write this Fic I still had to write this Chapter as a reference for the Challenge, because I know some other writers will agree with me that sometimes when an idea pops into your head you can't get it out of your head until you write it down. Also in the reference I thought I'd try adding songs to a fic. So anyway here's the reference Chapter, all of the Challenge Details are at the bottom of the Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything From Naruto or Marvel. I also don't own the songs 'Crawling In the Dark' by Hoobastank and 'I'm still here' by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Prologue**

Perfection.

Not many people knew it, but this was one of the things Tony Stark wanted to create.

Not just to catch up to his father in Genius, but also to create something great himself.

So just as his father used the Arc Reactor as a stepping stone to create a New Element with an almost unlimited power source, he'd do the same.

So following his father's lead he started a Secret Project using his Ironman Suits as a stepping stone to create the Ultimate Suit.

A Suit so advanced that it wouldn't need to be manually upgraded and would Advance itself with new technology automatically.

A Suit so advanced that it could repair any damage it sustained with ease allowing it to be extremely self-sufficient.

While most of his time was concentrated on his hero work and other duties he still found time to work on his Extremely Secret side-project and when he started the side-project in creating it he immediately knew that while many things could be obtained using technology some things can only be achieved in nature, so in order to make sure the Suit was truly perfect he needed to combine Biology and Technology together to make something truly unique and the first of its kind: A Cybernetic-Organism.

So he started off slowly on the project gathering genetic material from animals, plants, and even People with unique abilities that would be useful to the suit, but even with all the genetic material he still couldn't find a suitable base for it. Until he finally found it in the form of advanced alien life-form called a Symbiote, a Creature that bonded with a host so that it could live off of it while giving the host incredible abilities that would be unattainable naturally.

After gathering genetic material from the first known Symbiote on Earth he decided to go over its DNA to see all the abilities it had and what he found shocked and amazed him. Besides the abilities he'd known about it also had a very Special Ability, the ability being if its host had an ability or abilities that it found useful it would copy them and then combine the ability/abilities with itself down to its very own DNA.

After finding out about this he couldn't have asked for a better base for the Suit, but the only problem it had was that it had two weaknesses. The first very large vibrations aka sound and the second heat. So before he could use it he had to genetically modify it to get rid of those weaknesses without it losing any of its abilities while hopefully enhancing its Special Ability.

It took him almost a year, but he finally did it and removed both of its weaknesses without losing any of its abilities along with enhancing its Special Ability so that it would enhance any new genetic abilities it got, as soon as that was done he started to add more DNA that would benefit it, minus the abilities it had already gained from Spiderman that he'd modified, starting with the most important one the genetically enhanced DNA abilities of the Mutant Jim Logan aka Wolverine giving it incredible healing abilities.

After a few years of working on the Suits Genetic half he felt it was time for him to get to work on its Technological half and perhaps he could use some of what he designed for it on Mark VI of his Ironman suits. Six months after starting he completed one of the most important things for the Suit that he'd use on his next Ironman Suit: Nanites Tiny Microscopic Robots. Though these were merely his Prototype Nanites and weren't advanced enough for the Suit it was a start and not only could he use them for his New Ironman Suit he could use them to extend his lifespan by maybe a hundred or more years.

So now that he was developing his Ironman Mark VI Suit he found little time to work on his Ultimate Suit that he'd finally named: **Series Omega Advanced Cyber Suit**. While most of his time was spent on the Ironman Suit he still managed to work on the Cyber Suit's mechanical systems along with coming up with a few add-ons to the Suit that he'd develop later. One such add-on being something to gather new genetic abilities from things the Suit found useful to it without having to come in direct contact with the Suit, so that it's Biological half could continue upgrading itself without having to touch everything it wanted an ability from.

A week before he completed his Ironman Mark VI Suit during an experiment of his gone wrong, him along with his home was transported to an Alternate Universe. When he first arrived he didn't know what had happened until his Computer Jarvis informed him that he was no longer on Earth because he couldn't connect to any of the satellites that orbited the planet, but after some calculations Tony found out that he was still on Earth only an Alternate Version of it.

Luckily for him he had a large Stockpile of Elements from his world before the accident so he could complete his projects, but before he could continue he wanted to scout out this New World that could have several new things that he could add to his Cyber Suit Project, so putting that Project on hold he quickly completed his Mark VI Suit and him along with two of the Special Scouts he'd created would go out and get a lay of the land. When he left his house he was surprised that it had landed perfectly on a cliff overlooking the ocean as it had originally been in his Old World.

Upon leaving his house the sensors on his Suit went off informing him of a high energy reading nearby. So being the ever curious person he was he decided to check it out and what he found shock and amazed him for in front of him was a man fighting a gigantic beast with Ten-Tails. The battle before him was amazing what with all they were doing using some sort of energy to do some amazing and impossible things by his worlds standards, so with this he decided to have his Suit send out two collection devices to collect both DNA and some Energy from them to study and use them for his Cyber Suit Project later after he'd studied them.

After his collection devices returned he continued to observe the Epic Battle from afar recording it for later to further study the strange new things of the world he'd appeared in. Then the man did something strange and seemed to be taking the energy from the beast into himself and when he was done the beast fell and he yelled 'Fūin!' after that he did something impossible, he created a tiny black orb that he released into the sky then he said the words 'Chibaku Tensei' and the beast's body was pulled toward it along with a lot of the surrounding ground incasing the body in a planet sized tomb that he sent then into space creating the Moon this world seemed to be missing.

After seeing this he had to say that he was extremely impressed with what he'd done, he also sent out another collection device to collect more DNA and energy from him to see if anything happened to it after what he did. When the collection device returned he decided to finish his exploring and return home, upon returning home he went and reviewed the things his scouts had discovered and the things they'd discovered was astonishing. They'd discovered several flora and fauna that were absolutely amazing along with the fact the world he was in while it had some of the technology from his world was not very technologically advanced and that all the people here spoke the Japanese language from his world.

A year after arriving in this new world he'd found out who the person he'd seen fighting the beast was along with what it's name was and the energy they used was. People called the man the Rikudō Sennin, the beasts name was Jūbi, and the energy was something called Chakra that the man had taught to others and the things that Chakra was capable of was amazing, one of things he was most interested in was Fūinjutsu.

He'd found out that Fūinjutsu was how the Rikudō Sennin defeated the Jūbi by sealing its soul and power inside of himself and the things he'd heard about what it could do meant that this art had infinite possibilities to what could be done with it. So not only did he decide to incorporate into his Cyber Suit Project, the ability to use Chakra with its Biological Systems and use Fūinjutsu to enhance its Technological Systems, but also start a New Project to create a Chakra Suit using Fūinjutsu.

When he started the New Project he knew that he needed some way to use Chakra since he knew because he was from another world he probably couldn't use it. So he went to the Rikudō Sennin and asked him if he could teach him Fūinjutsu and make a Fūin that would allow him to collect and use Chakra saying that he wanted to, but couldn't use it and explained his situation to him and how he wanted to make a Chakra Suit leaving out his Cyber Suit Project. The Sage believing his story said, "I'll help you be able to use Chakra and teach you Fūinjutsu so you can make this Chakra Suit you want to create as long as you promise to show me it when it's completed for I'm very curious about it."

Agreeing to the stipulation the Sage asked for, the man then got to work on a Fūin that collected shizen enerugī from nature and converted it into regular Chakra and attached to it would be another Fūin that would allow Tony to use it to make Fūinjutsu so he could make the Chakra Suit. It took the sage 4 months to create both seals and after he created them he applied them to Tony then after applying them began to teach him Fūinjutsu.

It took Tony a year to learn both the basics and the advanced workings of Fūinjutsu and after learning the art from the Sage Tony began to work on the Chakra Suit. While he concentrated mostly on the Chakra Suit he still found some time to work on the Cyber Suit and he was also using his genius mind to take Fūinjutsu to a whole new level and created something that was truly unique that he'd dubbed The Chakra Reactor a device created using Fūinjutsu and Technology that could generate a near infinite supply of Chakra and was one of the main components from the Chakra Suit that he'd also use with the Cyber Suit's Technological systems.

It took Tony 30 years to complete the Chakra Suit, but he'd finally done it. The Suit would allow the wearer to use Chakra, if they couldn't before, to do Jutsu, but with people who could use Chakra it would greatly enhance their abilities and also had Fūinjutsu that was combined with the Technology he'd made allowing it to have a lot of gadgets it could use. True to his word after Tony completed it he equipped it and went to the Rikudō Sennin to show it to him just as he'd promised he'd do. When the Sage saw it and all it was capable of, he had to say that he was impressed with its capabilities and by how far Tony had taken all that he'd taught him about Fūinjutsu and was happy to have seen it before he died.

Shortly after showing the Suit off to him Tony went back to his house, after visiting him for a while, to get back to work on the Cyber Suit Project and he also decided to use half of his time to work on the DNA collection add-on for the Suit he'd been planning on making. As he worked on the Cyber Suit and it's add-on his collection devices went out to collect new DNA that he could hopefully use for both Projects. He'd also found the base he'd use for the add-on an insect from this world called Kikaichū.

So taking the DNA of the Kikaichū he enhanced it and then spliced it with enhanced Insect DNA, enhanced Arachnid DNA, and some enhanced Symbiote DNA that'd allow it to have its Special Ability and would be formless allowing it to change forms with its normal form being that of an Eight-legged Beetle. It took him 6 years to complete the Gene Splicing of the Kikaichū, while making some advancement's on the Cyber Suit, and after that time he decided it was time to create the enhanced Kikaichū Empress of the new species' he'd created that he'd named The Omni-Beetle. Shortly after creating it he'd also added a few advanced Nanites, which had both the Chakra and Arc Reactor, to it enhancing it even further.

A few months after making her, the Empress Omni-Beetle and her brood had become very large he decided to see what all they could do. After several tests he was very impressed with all they could do first they had a very long lifespan averaging up to 40 years for Workers and Soldiers, 100 years for the Queens, and 300 years for the Empress herself. Next was that because they're formless they can use several different types of venom and even acid or combine them making even deadlier venom for them to use, they also had several enhancements from all the different DNA used to make them.

After creating them he sent Queens out to create several small branch hives, with the main hive being in an add-on of his house, to both spy on people and gather new useful DNA while he focused all of his time on the Cyber Suit so that he could make-up for some of the lost time that he'd used for other projects.

240 years later Tony was getting close to being able to synthesize the Cyber Suit, but even though he was getting close to that he knew it wouldn't be completely finished for at least another 100 years what with finishing its Technological systems and testing what its Biological systems could do and the unfortunate thing about this for him was that he wouldn't even be able to see it completed for his body was failing him and had only a year, 2 tops before he died.

So to make sure that the Suit was completed even after he died he programmed part of his genius mind into the computer so that it could complete it for him and nearly a year later before he died he gave his Computer Jarvis a task to do after he died and it was to find his Heir for him, a descendent of the family he had while he was in this world.

It took Jarvis nearly 100 years to find Tony's Perfect Heir, but he did, now all he had to do was lead him here somehow so it could complete its master's final request. It took some waiting, but the perfect opportunity to lead him here presented itself to Jarvis an opportunity that he'd immediately take advantage of.

_**(Konoha Hospital, Naruto's Room, 4:30 PM)**_

Banishment.

Just the thought of the word made him extremely heartbroken.

The boy thinking this was Uzumaki Naruto who'd just returned from his successful mission to retrieve his teammate Uchiha Sasuke and only a day after completing it only a few minutes earlier the Hokage Senju Tsunade came in and informed him that he'd been banished by the council with his ability to summon the Toads having been revoked and he had four days before they'd seal his chakra and he'd be kicked out of the Village and after informing him of that she left the room.

All of his dreams of becoming Hokage shattered by one word, not to mention crushing him emotionally. The place he'd called home for so long was kicking him out and taking his ability to Summon Toads along with sealing his chakra and for completing his mission at that, but that was just the first thing that happened on what he now called 'The Worst Day of his Life'. Next Sakura-cha…Sakura came in yelling about how dare he hurt her Sasuke-kun, even though he was more injured than that Teme what with taking a Chidori to the chest, and after her rant she punched him in the face saying how much she hated him then stomped out of the room slamming the door so hard that it cracked slightly under the force and caused it to stay open slightly.

So right now he was sitting in a chair in front his room's window staring out of it at the village with a sad depressed look on his face. After awhile of just staring out the window blankly he decided to do the one thing that helped his mood whenever he was sad: singing. With that in mind he began to sing softly to himself hoping to cheer himself up slightly, but what he didn't know was that he had an audience for it.

_**(Konoha Hospital, a few minutes earlier)**_

Hyūga Hinata was currently on her way to visit Naruto with her sensei Yūhi Kurenai after they'd visited her cousin Neji and her teammate Inuzuka Kiba, but they weren't the only ones going to visit him Yamanaka Ino and Kiba's sister Hana was there as well.

Ino was going to visit him because she wanted to visit all the members of the retrieval team and see how they were doing having heard from Shikamaru that several of them nearly died with Naruto being almost killed by Sasuke. Now while she did have a crush on Sasuke some things were more important to her than him like Shikamaru and Chōji who she'd grown-up with and were like brothers to her and after hearing all that Sasuke put them through with Chōji having to use his families forbidden food pills to defeat his opponent, Neji barely winning against his while getting critically injured in the process, Kiba nearly died from a self-inflicted wound do to an ability of his opponent and was luckily saved by the Suna-nin Kankurō and Naruto barely managing to stop Sasuke all the while with Sasuke trying to kill him, the only two who weren't that injured was Shikamaru who got away with a broken finger only because he was saved by the Suna-nin Temari and Lee because he was saved by the Suna-nin Gaara. It took all of this for her to see him for what he truly was: a Selfish Power-Hungry Bastard, who was probably gay now that she thought about it, and she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. She was on her way to Naruto right now because he was the last one she needed to visit having already visited the others.

Hana was going to visit him for about the same reason as Ino. She'd originally was just going to just visit Kiba, but he'd asked her to visit the others to tell him how they were doing and having someone visiting them would help cheer them up from how horrible the mission had been. She'd visited Neji and Chōji first, but both of them were still unconscious from their wounds so she then went to see Lee, seeing as she'd talked with Shikamaru in the hall, when she'd entered his room he was strapped the bed and asleep with a nurse nearby watching him. When she asked the nurse why he was strapped to the bed, she responded that he'd been slightly drunk when he came in and had been attack things around him so they'd knocked him out, strapped him to the bed and hoped that he'd slept it off when he woke-up. She laughed at that and decided to come back and visit him later.

That's when the four had met up in the hall on their way to Naruto's room and on their way to the room they had started talking to each other. When they got in view of the door they saw that it was cracked and slightly open. When they'd reached it and were about to open the door was when they heard Naruto singing in a soft and sad voice.

_I will dedicate and sacrifice my every-thing_

_For just a second's worth of how my story's ending_

_And I wish I could know if the directions that I take_

_And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing_

The four listened to the song from behind the door thinking of how sad it sounded with the way he was singing it.

_Show me what it's for make me understand it_

_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

_Is there something more than what I've been handed?_

_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

They'd become slightly transfixed with his singing and didn't want to enter until he'd finished the song he was singing.

_Help me carry on assure me its okay to_

_Use my heart and not my eyes to navigate the darkness_

_Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?_

_Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?_

_Show me what it's for make me understand it_

_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

_Is there something more than what I've been handed?_

_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

…_So when and how will I know?_

_How much further do I have to go?_

_How much longer 'til I finally know?_

_Cause I'm looking and I just can't see what's_

_In front of me, in front of me_

_Show me what it's for make me understand it_

_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

_Is there something more than what I've been handed?_

_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_

When the song ended they were a little disappointed that it'd ended, but felt it was time for them to go in.

_**(Konoha East Gate, Same Time)**_

Sitting at the East Gate's check in booth, currently bored out of their minds, were the Chūnin Izumo and Kotetsu. They always seemed to be stuck with this dull and boring job for some odd reason that they couldn't figure out which was what they were currently talking about to pass the time.

"Izumo we seriously must have pissed off some Kami or every Hokage in both the Past and this life to almost always be stuck doing this." –Kotetsu

"Yeah, but I think that we might have someone coming this way so we could be able to do something other than just sitting here counting the minutes till shift change soon." –Izumo

"Are you sure it's not just your mind playing tricks on you again, Izumo? Cause I've heard you say that before only for no one to show." he said/asked.

"Fine, then why don't have a look since you don't believe me and if you see the small dot that's getting closer to us then I want you to apologize to me for bringing that up again!" Izumo replied, slightly peeved at having that touchy subject of his being brought up again.

Kotetsu taking his partners advice looked out the gates to see it too and replied, "So someone really is coming. Sorry for doubting you Izumo, but it has happened before."

Feeling a little bit happier from the apology, but still a bit pissed since he brought it up again while apologizing, Izumo decided just to take what he could get and not complain. After waiting a little while for the Stranger to get there, Izumo greeted him with, "Hello Sir, Welcome to Konoha. What's the business for your visit if I may ask?"

The man was tall about 5'6" he had black hair with a few grey strands here and there that indicated he was middle aged, along with his hair was his brown eyes. Other than that he looked like a normal merchant, he was dressed in their clothes and was carrying a large merchant's backpack.

After handing over his merchant pass he replied, "My name is Jarvis and I'm here to visit an old friend for awhile and should be leaving the village either tonight or tomorrow morning."

After checking over his credentials Kotetsu handed them back to him and said, "Here you are Sir, and I'd like to say Welcome again and that you enjoy your stay in the village."

"Thank you." after his reply he was soon on his way with them not noticing that he was headed in the general direction of the Hospital.

"He was a nice guy, don't you think Kotetsu?" –Izumo

"Yeah to bad he's not staying long I would have liked to get to know him better." –Kotetsu

"Yeah, now we are have to get back to our boring job." he replied with both of them sighing at the end.

_**(Konoha Hospital, Naruto's Room, Present)**_

Naruto shortly after he finished felt a little bit better, but was still slightly depressed with all that's happened to him. As he continued staring out the window the girls entered trying to not make too much noise and saw him staring out the window depressed and they knew then that something really, _really _bad must have happened to him and they were going to find out what.

Kurenai was the first to break the uncomfortable silence and asked, "Naruto what happened? You look incredibly depressed for someone who just successfully completed his mission."

Naruto jumped slightly in surprise having been so depressed that he wasn't paying attention and didn't hear them come in. Turning around he saw that Hinata, Kurenai, Ino, and Hana had come to visit him; he was slightly surprised to Ino and Hana there. Considering Ino was known as a big Sasuke Fan-girl so he'd figured she'd be fussing over him or maybe she was here to do what Sakura did and abuse him more mentally, and he'd only met Kiba's sister Hana a few times before so he thought she'd be here more to visit her brother than to come and visit him.

Naruto didn't really want to tell them what had happened with both his banishment and Sakura's rant, so he replied, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong Kurenai-Sensei."

The four of them frowned slightly at his reply knowing there was something wrong for him to be so down and from the sadness in the song he sang earlier so Kurenai asked again, "Naruto we all know that something's wrong. Not only because of how you're acting right now, but also because of the sad song you were singing. So I'll ask you again, Naruto what happened?"

Naruto was surprised that they had heard him singing since no one not even the Sandaime Hokage knew he sang. He also knew from what she just said that he couldn't keep denying them what had happened, but before he'd tell them he wanted to know why they were here, "Alright I'll tell you, but before I do I want know why you came here to visit me, especially Ino and Hana. Ino because you have a crush on Sasuke so I'm surprised you're here visiting me instead of him, and Hana because we haven't known each other long enough to have you come here to visit me. So why are you here?"

After hearing his request they thought that it was reasonable and obvious question to ask and the first to answer was Kurenai who said, "I'm here with Hinata who wanted to see Kiba, Neji, and you."

Hinata decided to give her answer next now that Kurenai had help her by answering first and replied, "I-I'm h-h-here be-cause I wa-wanted to se-see y-you Na-Naruto-kun."

Hana was the next and she answered with, "I'm here because Kiba asked me to visit all the members of the retrieval team to see how they were doing."

Ino was the last one to answer, "I'm here because what happened opened my eyes to the person _Sasuke_ really is and I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore. So I've been visiting the retrieval team." was her reply with her saying Sasuke's name with as much venom as she could, which the other women in the room approved of.

When they'd finished he was a bit happier that they were here visiting him and he was also a bit surprised, but glad that Ino had seen Sasuke for who he really was. Then he became sad again knowing now he'd have to tell them why he was so depressed, but decided just to get it over with and replied, "I've been banished, Tsunade had delivered the news of the council's decision not too long ago and that they've already canceled my contract with the Toads and in four days they'll seal off my ability to use Chakra. Then after I received that _wonderful news_ Sakura came in ranting about me hurting Sasuke, even though I was more injured then the Teme, and when she was done she punched me in the face and left slamming the door leaving it in its current state."

When he was finished speaking the four other people in the room couldn't believe what they'd just heard, a person who had just completed a mission successfully was being banished for it. Then when they heard what happened with Sakura afterwards they all got mad and made plan to visit the pinkette when they'd finished visiting with Naruto that wouldn't end well for her, but that could wait. The news of his banishment was probably the worst news any Ninja could receive and the news itself had even caused two of the four to begin crying, those two being Hinata and Ino. "They can't do that to you, you completed mission. Why would they even want to do that?" was Ino's slightly sobbing reply/question to the news.

Naruto thought about answering her question or not and decided that he might as well since the council will most likely revoke the Sandaime law as soon as he was gone. So he answered her, "I'm being banished because I had the Kyūbi sealed inside of me by the Yondaime Hokage and they consider me too dangerous to continue staying in the village."

When the four heard this they were all shocked, though two for a completely different reason, Kurenai and Hana were shocked that he'd just told them all that, but after thinking about it they knew they'd find out sooner or later, best being told the truth by him than the lies the council will tell them. Hinata and Ino were also shocked at the information, but they were shocked because they didn't know anything about that they'd always been told that the Yondaime killed the Kyūbi. "Why didn't anyone tell us this, why'd they tell us that the Kyūbi was dead instead of sealed?" was Ino's question seeing as Hinata was too shy and shocked to ask.

Kurenai decided to answer that question and replied, "You weren't told because of the reaction of almost everyone when they were informed of it, you see when the Sandaime saw their reaction he made it a law that no one could speak about it especially with the younger generation so that Naruto might have some semblance of a normal life and have some friends, but the parents still found some slight loopholes in the law that allowed them to treat him badly and tell their children to stay away from him just so long as they didn't speak of the Kyūbi."

Ino can slightly remember her mother telling her to be cautious around him when she'd entered the academy, but never told her anything other than that he was a troublemaker. Hinata was also told to stay away from him only she wasn't told by her mother or father, but the Hyūga elders that told her to. While they were remembering those incidents Naruto couldn't help, but think of how the law didn't help at all.

After the girls recalled those incidents everyone was shocked at what happened next, none more than Naruto himself. Hinata, shy little Hinata was now hugging Naruto while crying about how unfairly the village was treating him and Ino not one to be left out had joined her soon after with hugging Naruto. Kurenai and Hana joined in as well to help in comforting them.

When they had separated all the girls were crying some more than others and Naruto was slightly misty eyed about how much they cared. After drying their tears a little Ino then thought of something she was curious about and asked, "Hey Naruto besides what you just told us I never knew you sang is there anything else you do that we don't know about?"

When the others heard her question they couldn't help, but wonder as well, especially Hinata because even she didn't know that he sang. Naruto feeling a little embarrassed at them bringing up catching him singing again, but decided he might as well tell them what few people knew about him, he might even get Ino to take care of his secret grotto garden. "The only other I do that no one knows about is that I have a secret garden of my own that I take care of and as for why no one knew I sang is because I only do it when I'm alone and sad."

When they heard they were surprised, none more than Ino, that Naruto had a green-thumb. After learning that Hinata asked, while poking her fingers together, "I-I was ki-kind o-of wondering i-if yo-you'd sing an-another so-song?"

Naruto was a bit surprise by the request and wasn't very sure about doing it answering, "I'm not too sure I want to."

After his answer Ino decided to join in helping Hinata get him to sing again, so putting on her best pleading face she asked, "Please will you do it for Hinata and me. Please?"

Having Ino join in, along with the look on her face, made him break to doing it, but that didn't mean he'd do it for nothing so he answered, "Alright I'll do it, but…only if you'll take care of my garden in my absence."

Ino was happy as soon as he said he'd do it until she heard the 'but', but after hearing his request she couldn't find anything wrong with it and immediately agreed. "Deal."

"Alright I'll give you directions to it when I'm done singing." was his reply to her answer, then after a short pause he began to sing.

_I am a question to the world_

_Not an answer to be heard_

_Or a moment, that's held in your arms_

Just like with his first song the four where completely enraptured with it and Naruto seeing it was happy that they enjoyed his singing.

_And what, do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway_

_You don't know me_

_And I'll never be what you want me to be_

_And what, do you think you'd understand?_

_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man_

_You can't take me, and throw me away_

_And how, can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah you stand here on your own_

_They don't know me, cause I'm not here_

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on, and feel I belong_

_And how, can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They don't know me, cause I'm not here_

_And you, see the things they never see_

_All you wanted, I could be_

_Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_

_And I, wanna tell you who I am_

_Can you help me be a man?_

_They can't break me_

_As long as I know who I am_

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on, and feel I belong_

_And how, can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They can't see me, but I'm still here_

_They can't tell me who to be_

_Cuz I'm not what they see_

_Yeah the world is still sleeping_

_While I keep on dreaming, for me_

_And their words are just whispers and lies_

_That I'll never believe_

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on, and feel I belong_

_And how, can they say I never change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_I'm the one now, cause I'm still here_

_I'm the one, cause I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

When he'd finished the girls all broke from the spell it seemed to put them under again a little disappointed that it'd ended. After that Naruto went over to the table that had some paper on it and began to draw a map with directions to his garden. When he'd finished he got up and walked to Ino before handing it to her and saying, "Here you go, this will lead you to my garden so that you can take care of it."

Ino taking it from him responded, "Ok, I'll visit it later to check it out."

"Alright now that, that is done could you please leave I want to be alone for awhile before I get some rest." was Naruto's reply when Ino had finished talking.

Looking at each other for a minute they decided it was ok for let him to be left alone by himself and then responded, "Okay we'll leave now, but we'll come back to see you tomorrow alright?"

"Okay." after his response the girls began leaving as they headed down the stairs they passed a middle-aged man carrying a merchants backpack thinking nothing of it they continued on their way. Had they followed him they would have seen him heading to Naruto's room.

Shortly after they'd left Naruto returned to his chair and continued look at the village until he heard the sound of his door closing turning around he saw a man who was wearing merchant clothes. Having not seen him before and wondering what he was doing here he asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man hearing his question just smiled and replied, "My name is Jarvis and as for why I'm here, I'm here to help you get out of here before they have a chance to seal your chakra."

Naruto when he heard this he didn't think that he was truly here to help him and said, "What so you here to kill me before I've been banished."

Jarvis frowned slightly at that responded, "No I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to help you escape the village with everything that's yours for you see my Master, the one who built me, was your ancestor and he told me to find his Successor. You are that person and I'm here to help get you out of here with everything that belongs to you and some things that don't because quite frankly I say you deserve it."

Naruto was a bit confused when Jarvis said he was created by his ancestor so he asked, "What do you mean you were created and who's this ancestor you're talking about?"

Hearing Naruto's response he replied, "Well I'm actually an AI he had created and what you see before you is a robot or a puppet that I'm controlling." Naruto nodded a bit he was confused what an AI was, but when he heard what was in front of him was a puppet he know this wasn't the actual person he was talking to. Jarvis after seeing he somewhat understood continued, "As for the ancestor I'm talking about his name was Stark Tony and he died about 100 years ago, but before he did he gave me instructions to find his successor from the family that he had. You are that successor."

He was a bit surprised that he was one of his ancestor's successor, but at least now he knew he had family. Then he thought about how he was going to escape knowing it'd be hard and what exactly these belongs of his were that Jarvis talked about so he asked, "Well it'll be pretty hard to get out of here considering they'll be keeping a close eye on me and what are these belongings of mine?"

The man in front of him turned to the side and then the backpack opened from the top to the floor revealing a large empty compartment, which Jarvis soon explained, "This robot is specially built for transportation so all you have to do is climb inside and we'll walk right out the front gates. As for your belongings they are your clan estate and a few things in the Hokage's office and vault. Though we'll be taking more from the vault then what belongs to you as I feel you deserve it."

Naruto was shocked that he had a clan estate and, he guessed, scrolls in both the Hokage's office and vault with the vault holding all none clan-centric jutsu and a few special items. Naruto now knowing that had to see them so walking to the of this puppet-thing he said, "Then let's get going I want to these things and get out of here and to make sure no one suspects anything." after saying that he created a kage bunshin to stay here while he climbed into the compartment that closed as soon as he entered.

After he was inside he heard from Jarvis, "Alright then let's get going." after which he left the room heading for their first destination his clan estate.

_**(Behind the Hokage Monument, Outside of the Namikaze Clan Estate, 5:00 pm)**_

Upon arriving Jarvis let Naruto out and when Naruto saw what estate this was he turned to Jarvis and said, "You've got to be kidding me this can't be right, this was the Yondaime Hokage's estate and no one's been in here since the day he died."

When Jarvis heard his response to being here, he responded, "There is no mistake this estate belongs to you as it was your father's home and to answer your question, yes the Yondaime Hokage was your father."

Naruto was extremely shocked at this his father was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, he actually teared up a bit at this having asked who his parents were for so long and now he knew who one of them was. Then he realized if Jarvis knew who his father was then he also knew who his mother was so he asked, "If you know who my father is then you must know who my mother is, who was she?"

Jarvis knew he'd ask that, but unfortunately they didn't have time for this at the moment so he replied, "Yes I know who she is, but unfortunately we don't have time to discuss this at the moment since we need to leave the village as soon as we can now come over here to the gate."

He knew Jarvis was right so he decide to wait and ask again later. Anyway he moved to the gate, where Jarvis was currently standing, and examined it. The gate itself was a plain large metal gate with a few bars so you could see inside and in the middle of the gate was a circle with a horizontal line through the middle of it, that he guessed was the lock, and on both sides of the gate were pillars. On the right pillar was a door bell and above it was a seal, that he guessed was how the gate was opened from the outside, and on the left pillar, the one Jarvis was standing next to, was what he guessed was the Namikaze Clan Symbol and next to it was an Uzumaki(Whirlpool) symbol. Anyway Naruto walked to Jarvis who then said, "Now draw some blood and wipe some on the symbols here."

Doing as he was told Naruto wiped some blood on the symbols that glowed for a second before the stone it was on moved back slightly and then lowered itself revealing several different kanji around a larger kanji that said 'Activate' and as soon as this was visible Jarvis said, "Channel some chakra into the kanji that says seal and then channel more into the one that says activate."

Again doing as he was told Naruto channeled some chakra into the kanji for 'seal', which then began to glow blue, and then channeled some more into the kanji for 'activate' and as soon as he did the entire estate went up in smoke and when it cleared there was a large square crater where the estate once stood. Jarvis then said, "Follow me." before jumping into the crater and running to the center of it, not one to be left behind Naruto quickly followed.

It took them a while to reach the center of the crater, but when they did they saw there was a large scroll there. After reaching it Jarvis took out a smaller scroll before unrolling it then placed the large scroll on top of it before sealing it in the smaller scroll that was quickly rolled up before he put it back where he got it. As soon as Jarvis was done he said, "Alright we now have your estate so now we just have to wait here until dark then we can go get your other things before we leave the village."

_**(Hokage's Tower, Hokage Vault, 9:30 pm)**_

As soon as it was dark the two of them had immediately snuck into the tower and after a quick visit to the Hokage's office to get what was his from there they were now in the vault to get what was his from here. As soon as they arrived in the vault Naruto asked, "So how are we going to get what we want from here without anyone noticing?"

To answer his question Jarvis pulled out another scroll before unsealing its content's of a few hundred blank scrolls the said, "We're going to be replacing them with these blank scrolls before we seal the real scrolls into this scroll. We're also very lucky that all the items kept here are sealed into scrolls."

When Naruto heard this he couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face before saying, "This is going to be the best prank ever."

After that was said they both began replacing the scrolls and when they'd finished Jarvis sealed them into the scroll he got the blank ones from before putting it back where he got that one. He then turned to Naruto and said, "Let's get out of here Naruto we'll be leaving tomorrow morning so as not to arouse suspicion alright?" Naruto nodded at that and then the two of them left the vault to lay low until morning when they'd leave.

_**(East Gate, 8:00am)**_

Currently working gate duty again were Kotetsu and Izumo and they were bored out of their minds again. Jarvis, with Naruto in the special compartment, was currently walking toward the two before stopping in at the check in booth to check out when he stopped he said, "Well its pleasant surprise to be seeing you two here again."

Check him out Kotetsu said, "Don't be so surprised we almost always have gate guard duty, well there you go have a good day and I hope you visit again someday."

Getting his things Jarvis said, "You know I just might do that."

As soon as Jarvis left on his way out of the village Izumo said, "Well there he goes and now we have to get back to our dull job" after he said that they both sighed again at how boring their job was. Both of them not knowing that they wouldn't be seeing Jarvis again or that besides him they'd let Naruto leave as well.

_**(Time Skip, 4 Years Later, Konoha, 3:00pm)**_

Currently sitting in her office doing paperwork was Tsunade, but besides doing that she was thinking about what's happened these past four years starting four years ago with Naruto's disappearance. When it was time to seal his chakra they'd found out the Naruto that was being watched in the hospital was a kage bunshin and while the civilian council and elders weren't happy at all. Tsunade and the shinobi council were happy that Naruto had somehow escaped under everyone's noses, but when that came to light the civilians wanted him put in the bingo book. Unfortunately for them they couldn't because his banishment was already processed therefore he was no longer a shinobi of Konoha and thus couldn't be marked as a missing-nin. They'd also tried revoking the Sandaime's law about theKyūbi being sealed into Naruto, but luckily for him they couldn't because it can only be revoked by the Hokage who made the law, the current Hokage with the entire Shinobi council agreeing to revoke it, or theDaimyō of Hi no Kuni revoking it.

A few days after finding out that Naruto snuck out of the village she was approached by Ino and Hinata asking for her to train them she was a bit reluctant at first, but agreed to do it in the end and it was two days after they started their apprenticeship that Tsunade found out about the things Naruto did before he left in the form of cleaning out the Hokage's Vault and replacing all the scrolls there with blank ones. She'd found this out when she'd gone there to get a scroll on medical jutsu for Ino and Hinata to study, because she didn't feel like going to the hospital at that moment, and when she found out that they were all blank she called a few ANBU to search the village for anything out of place while she went to her office to check the hidden vault behind the Yondaime's portrait that had some items of Naruto's only to find it cleaned out as well. Then after a few hours the ANBU she sent out returned before reporting to her that the only thing out of place was a giant square crater the size of the Yondaime's Estate was where it once stood, after dismissing them Tsunade couldn't help the small smile that came to her face. Sure she'd have to tell the council's what happened, but to pull all of that off and escape in the process was damn well near impossible.

When she'd told the council the civilian-half was outraged, while the shinobi-half couldn't help, but be impressed at what he'd done. After that they couldn't stop the civilian's from putting him in the bingo book at C-rank level for pulling that off. Tsunade though had Jiraiya already out there searching for him before finding that out hoping he be able to keep him safe, but Jiraiya was unable to find hide nor hair of Naruto it was like he'd just disappeared of the face of the earth.

Besides all of that happening several places weren't happy when they'd heard they had banished Naruto, places like Nami no Kuni, Yuki no Kuni, and Sunagakure no Sato to name a few. All the places that had one thing in common, that being the fact that Naruto helped them in one way or another, this of course didn't go well for them and put them in a bad light with them as such several things happened. The first being with Nami no Kuni they'd cut their trades with Konoha down to a quarter of what they were, Yuki no Kuni had cut the alliance they were going to make with Konoha as well as Koyuki, now this nearly gave Jiraiya a heart-attack, tearing up her agreement to star in Jiraiya's Icha Icha Paradise Movie, and Sunagakure no Sato cut their alliance to where they'd only help Konoha if they were attacked by enemy shinobi.

Then two months after Naruto's disappearance rumor's start spreading about a man called The Heavenly Sage. The Sage was a great hero and master healer that some say, that she can hardly believe, is better than her and some people are even calling him the reincarnation of the Rikudō Sennin. He'd saved many places and asked nothing from them in return though they gave him things anyway as thanks for his help. A few weeks after that rumor began to fly Jiraiya began to investigate the man and found out that he was probably the richest man in the Elemental Nations owning part of several businesses and even created some that he owns half of while the other half is owned by the people that ran them, such as Nami Inc. and his high-class series of Hotel-Restaurant-Spa combination he had in every Hidden Village, the Emerald Leaf and the Ruby Sand, to name a few.

There was even rumors he was look for wife's to help restore his clan, oh what she wouldn't give to be a few years younger so could marry that rich teme, but anyway there were a few rumors of women in the running to be his wife, all of which were shocking, such as Terumī Mei the new Mizukage, Toki the princess of Tori no Kuni, Haruna the princess of Na no Kuni, and Koyuki princess of Yuki/Shunki no Kuni to name a few. There were even more rumors saying he bought his own private island though all of these rumors had no prove to say they were true, but one thing was for sure he was the most eligible bachelor in the Elemental Nations.

Anyway about two more months after that person appear, that the civilians said was Naruto, given the appearance he had, before Tsunade shot that down saying there was no way It could be him for the fact he couldn't get the control to do medic jutsu in two months even if he had kage bunshin helping him. Anyway that's when they got their first sign that Naruto was alive in the form of a book series that he began to write that he signed; now this got her a massive headache from the council, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. The book series itself was very-_very_ good, a combination of great plot with some smut written in. In fact it's so great that it blows Jiraiya's Icha Icha Paradise series out of the water in sales and reviews, a fact that Jiraiya hates to this day, because not only is it picked up by some men, but almost every woman purchases them as well.

After getting a sign that he wasn't dead that took a load off of her mind, though they still didn't know where he was just the fact that he was writing books now. After reminiscing about that she turned her thoughts to her two new apprentices Ino and Hinata. Their training was going great, they were real prodigies in the medical art and besides their training in the medical arts they were also training a lot in their family's different techniques.

Ino was a master of her family's mind techniques along with being taijutsu and genjutsu, besides her proficiency in Iryō Ninjutsu (Medical Ninja Techniques), and because of all of her training she was becoming a great kunoichi. Hinata on the other hand had created her own version of the Jūken that used her flexibility and was far superior to the original version, then when she began her Iryō (Medical) training she started to combine some of it along with what Tsunade was teaching her and Ino on the strength technique she used with her version of Jūken making it even deadlier, besides that she was also working on genjutsu hoping it would show her clan that they should try and branch out instead of using continuously just their bloodline and the Jūken to fight.

Then there was another interesting thing that happened three years ago, one year after Naruto left, Yūhi Kurenai broke up with her supposedly 'secret' boyfriend Sarutobi Asuma, after she found out he'd been cheating on her all throughout their relationship. Which pissed her off to no end and she not only broke up with him, but also put him in a genjutsu were he was molested by, Tsunade shuddered at this next thought, Orochimaru and then, this next part made her smile sadistically, when she finished that torture she kick him in the nuts so hard that both of them were forced up into his body. She doubted he'd be able to reproduce after that event, but who knows he just might be able to.

After reminiscing about some good memories she then thought of the largest nuisance in her life: Uchiha Sasuke. He's been a massive headache for her ever since he was brought back to the village, first because of the civilian council all the teme got was a slap on the wrist and told not to do it again, then he started to make demands that Kakashi train him full time which Kakashi allowed to happen then began training him solely. Now Tsunade knew that Kakashi thinks he has some debt to his deceased teammate Uchiha Obito, but to solely train a spoiled gaki like Sasuke leave his other student, no matter how useless she is, Haruno Sakura to fend for herself was unacceptable to her. So much for his motto: 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worst than trash', the Hippocratic asshole.

Then there was the Uchiha's loyal pet fan-girl and the second nuisance in her life: Haruno Sakura. That bitch had tried to get her to train her, that she shot down as soon as she'd asked then tossed her out of her office on her ass before assigning her a new sensei since Kakashi abandoned her. Even after she'd assign Sakura a new sensei she still tried to get her to train her, but that's not the most pathetic thing about her not it's that she's still a Genin after four years. While all of the other rookies were at least Chūnin with some of them being Jōnin, which was a testament to how pathetic she truly was.

After finishing her current thoughts, she started to think about the mysterious Heavenly Sage again. The man was 6'1" and he had long spiky golden blonde hair that reached his shoulder-blades that was tied into a low ponytail and sapphire blue eyes. The lower half of his face was covered in a white face mask similar to Kakashi, the rest of his attire consisted of white baggy ANBU style pants and he wore no shinobi sandals he just had the lower-half of his pants rapped in medical tape that covered his calves and reached his feet covering the soles of his feet, but it didn't cover his heels or toes. The other things he wore was a golden belt that held his pant up and another golden belt that went diagonally from the upper-right to the lower-left side of his waist and on the lower-left side was a large silverfish-colored pouch. He was wearing a skin tight shirt, most of his forearms was covered in medical tape the back of his hand was covered by a white cloth that went toward his middle finger where the golden section that bordered the clothe wrapped around the base of the finger. To finish it all off he wore a white hooded haori with golden trim that had what looked to be a silver belt around the neck of the hood that had golden buckles at both ends and he usually wore it with the hood up. (This outfit is basically Isshinsai Ogata from Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple with a few changes.)

After thinking about the mysterious man her thoughts went to Naruto again, where was he, how was he, those things remained a mystery to everyone as no one could find him all she could think about was: 'How can he just disappear so it's as if he never even existed?'.

**End Prologue **

**Now that you're done reading the reference chapter or you just skipped it to get to the Challenge details, let me just say something before getting on to the details of the Challenge. Everything you read in the reference you can use if you like or you can use pieces or just start from scratch if you like. Also if you're going to take up this Challenge I'd like it if you could PM me so I could read it when you post it, I'd like it if you could inform me before you post it like when you take up the Challenge and then when you post it, but I don't really care if you do or not. Now onto the Details:**

**First this fic is a Naruto/Marvel, mainly Ironman and the Symbiotes from Spiderman, crossover and it's a Naruto/Harem to Massive Harem. Next is where Tony's house landed, it landed in Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools) behind a couple of mountains so it was untouched when it was destroyed. After that I think it's pretty flexible as proven with the Omni-Beetles, in the reference, that I put in there. Also I've added a forum for this Challenge to let people give their ideas for the Challenge that anyone who takes it up can check it out and hopefully can use some of what's there.**

**Well anyway I think that's all I have to say about this for now, if I think of something I can always add it later. Anyway to those who are just reading this reference chapter I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you give some ideas for this challenge at the forum I've created for it, and to those who are going to take up this Challenge, Good-luck to you. Now before I go I just want to say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. –Yoko the Spirit Fox**


End file.
